


Ka Ha'a'ina i ka Zoo (or Alternately Maybe Danny Won't Kill Steve One Day)

by psychoroach



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Alternate Universe - His Dark Materials Fusion, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 06:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15479304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychoroach/pseuds/psychoroach
Summary: With Danny in Jersey and his ex out of town as well, it falls on Steve and Chin to help when Grace and Charlie need them most.





	Ka Ha'a'ina i ka Zoo (or Alternately Maybe Danny Won't Kill Steve One Day)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for this fandom and I'm very nervous about it. I hope I got their voices right, but they may seem a little OOC. Ignore the awful set up to what happened, I really just wanted to get to the hurt/comfort bits so what happened may seem a little far fetched. Please read and review, kudos and tell me what you think.

Steve watched as Kono loaded their bad guy of the week into the back of a cop car and Chin dealt with the local law enforcement. He felt a bump against his leg and reached down to put a hand on his daemon's head. "Hey, Rox, job well done, huh?" He was down a man since Danny had gone back to Jersey to help his old 5-0 train a few rookies for a few days, but the threesome had been doing ok without him so far.

The dobermann daemon leaned into his touch, panting quietly. "Yeah I'd say we earned a little while in an air conditioned room." Roxbury joked. 

Steve laughed quietly. "You may be right about th..." He trailed off as his phone chirped and he reached down to grab it, putting it up to his ear. "McGarrett." He answered.

"Uncle Steve." A quiet voice sniffled in his ear and Steve immediately went on high alert.

"Gracie." He said, trying to keep his voice calm, even as he started back toward his car. "What's up?" He silently cursed Danny at that moment, even though he didn't know what was going on yet. 

"We need help, we're in trouble." She said quietly.

"Ok can you tell me what's going on? Where are you?" He asked. 

"Honolulu Zoo." The 12 year old answered. "We came with the nanny, mom went to visit StepStan on the mainland. Some guys came to let the animals out..." 

Steve grimaced at that, wiping a hand on his face. He saw Chin look his way and waved him over. "Go on." 

"They pushed our nanny into one of the animal pens." She sniffed. "She..." Grace paused before going on. "And tried to kidnap me and Charlie. Charlie's arm is really hurt, and my leg...we got away, but they're looking for us." 

"Ok where are you in the zoo, Gracie?" Steve asked, catching Chin's attention. Chin reached up to the black noddy daemon on his shoulder, Ji-Min and rubbed her gently to calm his nerves. 

"Hiding by the flamingoes." She answered. "There's a bush or...something."

"Ok stay there." He said. "I'll be there in 20, ok? Is Charlie ok?" 

"I don't know, he's crying, in pain." She said honestly. 

"Ok just hang on, try and keep him as calm as you can." He replied. 

"Ok." She sniffled again and Steve reluctantly closed his phone, cutting off the connection.

"What's going on?" Chin asked immediately. 

"Gracie and Charlie were on a trip to the zoo with the nanny." He answered. "Some idiots came in and tried to let some animals out and I guess tried to take them hostage. I think the nanny is a casualty." 

"Let's go." He got in with Steve and they raced down the highway, Steve's hands white knuckled on the steering column. He paid no attention to the other drivers, weaving in and out of them, his mind on the two children he was going to save.

It took longer than either man wanted, but finally they got to the zoo and Steve lead Chin up to the front. "Gracie said they're by the flamingoes." 

"I'll go see if I can scout." Ji-Min took off and looked around.

"Are the perps still around?" Chin looked over at Steve as they ran through the area.

"I don't know." He admitted. "But be on alert." 

"Got it." He promised. 

"There they are." Roxbury said as they got to the flamingo area and saw the two children hiding among the leaves of a kanawao clump. 

"Gracie, Charlie!" Steve raced over to them and swatted the limbs away. He noticed Charlie holding his arm to himself, red faced, sniffling loudly and Grace's pant leg had a red stain down it and she was also white from obvious pain. "It's ok, it's ok now." He soothed, pulling Grace to him as Chin bent down to deal with Charlie. "What's up? Can you tell me how you're injured? Lost some blood there, kiddo."

"Hurts." Grace bit out, holding onto his shirt tightly. "Real bad. I hurt it running, scraped it, but...hurts a lot." She had her English lop daemon, Brady, tucked against her side. 

"An' I hurt my arm." The little five year old boy piped up, obviously not wanting to be left out. 

Chin had Charlie on his lap and cradled to him, careful of his arm. Charlie's Snowshoe cat daemon, Lark, was huddled next to them, still as Steve had ever seen her. "It's ok, buddy, we'll get you fixed up." He promised. "Come on." He gently scooped Lark up and put her on Charlie's lap and Charlie wrapped his good arm around her as Chin scooped him up.

"Ok let's go, Gracie, it's gonna be ok, babe." Steve gently eased his arm under her leg and his heart flipflopped in his chest, stopped for several seconds and then started again when she let out a pained whimper. He eased up with her, being as careful as he could and he and Chin walked them back toward the front of the park. He saw two guys being lead away by Zoo police and then saw some paramedics coming away from the alligator enclosure with a covered gurney that he moved Grace's face away from. 

They got back to Steve's car and he let Chin get in back with Charlie, cradling the little boy to his side and he put Grace in front with him. He took off to the hospital with them, trying not to drive too wildly with the precious cargo in the car with him.

"I wan' Danno!" Charlie cried from the back, breaking Steve's heart all over again. 

"Let me see if I can get in touch with him." Chin took out his phone, glad he had Danny on his contacts and he could just pull up the information instead of remembering a number. It rang a few times before there was an answer.

"Aww, Chin, miss me already?" Danny answered and Chin turned his head so he could roll his eyes without Charlie seeing.

"Danny, listen...something happened." He said gravely.

"What?" He asked, automatically on alert. "What is it? Is it Steve, did he do some stupid shit..." 

"No, it's...it's Grace and Charlie." He interrupted him.

"Fuck, fuck!" Danny bit out. "What? Tell me my kids are ok."

"They're...we're going to the hospital, they'll be ok. They were at the zoo, both are hurt..." Chin looked down when he felt a tug on his arm and he saw Charlie looking at him pleadingly. "Can you talk to Ch..."

"Put him on." Danny said immediately.

Chin handed Charlie the phone and he cradled it with his good hand. "Danno!" The little boy launched into the story immediately, and Chin wryly thought that he inherited his father's flair for the dramatics. Charlie paused a few times as Danny talked to him and Chin was happy to see that the little boy looked calmer, even if he was still very obviously in pain. 

By the time they got to the hospital, Charlie handed Chin the phone back. "Chin, you and Steve keep my kids safe." Danny said immediately.

"You know we will." Chin promised. "Steve and I won't leave them alone." 

"I should be back in...fuuuuuuu....18 hours or so." Danny obviously wasn't happy about that, and Chin didn't blame him. 

"Ok, just travel safe, get here when you can." Chin said calmly, smiling as Ji-Min hobbled down on his arm to chirp quietly to Charlie. He hung up with Danny and put his phone away. "Ok Charlie-boy, let's get you inside." He scooped him up as Steve did the same with Grace and they hurried inside. Chin was glad that Steve had such a...strong personality and he was able to badger a nurse into taking them back to a room right away. He sat down and held Charlie on his lap while Steve settled Grace on the table in the room. 

A doctor came in after a few minutes and looked between the kids, her mouse daemon peeking out from one of her pockets. She held up a finger and walked back out, coming in with another doctor who had a turtle daemon. 

Steve had his hand on Grace's back, rubbing gently as she spoke to the doctor. She told her that her leg hurt and the doctor cut the leg off her jeans. "Man I liked these jeans." Grace tried to joke, but it was obvious her heart wasn't in it. 

"We'll get you some more." Steve chuckled quietly. When the doctor eased Grace's shoe off, he couldn't hold back the gasp when he saw how swollen her foot was. 

"It's broken." The doctor looked up at him. "It's going to need to be casted. You also need stitches." 

"Can I have a pink cast?" Grace asked. 

"Of course." The doctor chuckled quietly. "Hold tight, I'll go get what I need. We'll fix you up." She looked at Steve. "We're going to want to keep the both of them at least until tomorrow. We want to make sure they're ok." 

"Ok." Steve nodded, hugging Grace to him gently. 

The doctor with Charlie looked him over and when she gently touched his arm, he let out a pained cry, jerking on Chin's lap. "Oh buddy, you got yourself a broken arm." She soothed gently. "You're gonna need a cast for that." 

"Aww." He mumbled, burying his face in Chin's chest miserably. 

"What color do you want?" She asked, patting his leg. "We can do black, maroon, purple, blue, light blue, red, pink, orange, green, light green, yellow..." 

"Like that." Charlie sniffled and pointed to the pants Steve had on, which just so happen to be camo ones that day.

The doctor looked over wryly and laughed softly. "Camo it is." She stood up. "It won't take long." 

Hours later they'd settled Grace and Charlie into the same room and even the same bed. Steve laid between them, Charlie tucked against his chest, Grace with her head against his shoulder as they dozed on pain medications. Chin was laying in a chair bedside, reading on a tablet Kono had brought him and Steve had his eyes closed, resting as much as he could. He heard the door open and since he knew the nurses had been knocking before they came in, he grabbed the device they kept in rooms for breathing treatments and whipped it without thinking.

Danny, who had just stepped through the door, let out a groan, grabbing his head, stumbling back, almost into his airedale terrier daemon, Kennedy. "What the hell, Steven?" He groaned.

Steve looked at him unrepentantly. "You can't be too careful, the nurses knock. I didn't know if you were a hostile." 

"Do I look like a hostile?" Danny groused, rubbing hid forehead.

"You look kinda rough." Steve offered.

"Yeah well a friggin' delayed almost 26 hour flight will do that to you." Danny walked over to the bed. "How are they?" 

"Doing better. They've kept them on pain meds, a little longer than they said because they thought Grace had an infection...she didn't though, she's fine. They thought Charlie may have a concussion, but he's doing ok." Steve offered.

Danny looked down and saw the cast on the little boy and pinched his nose. "Steve, did you talk my son into a camo cast?" 

"I had nothing to do with it, he chose it all on his own." Steve said immediately. 

"I can attest to that." Chin piped up. 

"God, you're already influencing him." Danny grunted. 

Charlie woke up then, rubbing his face with his good arm. 

"Hey, bubba...how's my guy?" Danny said gently, not wanting to startle him. 

"Danno!" Charlie beamed and Danny bent down, hugging the boy to him gently. "You're back." 

"Yeah, bud, sorry I wasn't here." Danny kissed the top of his head and held on. 

"'s ok. I gotta cast." Charlie waved his arm around. "Like Steve's pants." 

Danny laughed quietly. "I see that. 's pretty cool, your first cast." 

"Yeah." Charlie agreed. "Itches though." 

"I'll have to show you how to stick a..." Steve started.

"You will do no such thing, Steven." Danny cut him off, shooting him a look. 

Steve smiled innocently at him and winked at Charlie when he looked his way.

"Danno?" Grace mumbled, her eyes cracking open slowly.

Danny gently pulled from Charlie and moved around the bed. "Hey, monkey..." He murmured, hugging his little girl to him. "I'm so sorry..."

"Not your fault, you had work." Grace said quietly, but by the way she held onto him, he knew she was a little too frayed at the nerves. He gently put a hand on Brady, rubbing the little rabbit to give her more comfort as she sank into him.

"I'm back now. I'm not leavin'." Danny said seriously. "We'll lounge at Steve's with the good satellite and eat ice cream." 

"Oh you will?" Steve asked, amused.

"You aren't going to turn down injured kids, are you?" Danny asked.

Steve laughed at that. "Nah. Maybe if it was you, I'd make you stay in your own place. But I can't do that to your kids." 

"Hey I'll take it." Danny snickered.

"Ice cream?" Charlie asked, catching onto what Danny said immediately, causing all three men in the room to laugh. 

"Yeah, let's get you some ice cream." Danny smiled, reaching for the nurse call button.


End file.
